1. Field
Embodiments relate to a household appliance having a drying duct, which may reduce energy consumption and improve drying performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, use of household appliances that implement a dying function, such as a dishwasher, washing machine, drying machine, etc., is increasing. A dishwasher has a drying function to remove wash water remaining on surfaces of completely washed dishes, and a washing or drying machine has a drying function to dry wet laundry.
For example, a dishwasher is a household appliance enabling sanitary and efficient dish washing, and functions to wash dirty dishes and dry the washed dishes. A drying process of removing water remaining on completely washed dishes is executed by the dishwasher. The drying process is divided into a vaporization process in which higher temperature water is applied to dishes at a final rinsing stage to raise the temperature of dishes and thus, facilitate vaporization of water remaining on the dishes, and a dehumidifying process in which water vapor condenses in a cooling duct located outside or inside of a wash tub, or is absorbed into a dehumidifying agent.
Using a dehumidifying agent for removal of water vapor may necessitate a regeneration process of drying the dehumidifying agent to allow the dehumidifying agent to again absorb water vapor during a following drying process. Conventionally, a method of heating a dehumidifying agent using a heater during a washing or rinsing process has been used. In this conventional method, a heater is used to heat the dehumidifying agent so as to vaporize water from the dehumidifying agent, allowing the regenerated dehumidifying agent to again absorb water vapor in a following drying process.
In general, a dishwasher uses a porous dehumidifying agent. The porous dehumidifying agent receives water or water vapor absorbed therein. Regeneration of the porous dehumidifying agent may necessitate energy (vaporization heat) to change water received in the pores into water vapor and further energy to allow the water vapor to escape from the pores. Thus, the high energy demands of the dehumidifying agent regeneration process may result in excessive energy consumption.
In addition, increasing the amount or volume of the porous dehumidifying agent to assure drying performance may reduce a washing space in which dish washing is performed.